freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare Chica
Koszmarna Chica ('''ang. Nightmare Chica)''' - animatronik z gry "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Występuje również w UCN. Wygląd Koszmarna Chica to animatronik typu koszmarny (jak nazwa sugeruje) o średniej sylwetce, więc oczywiste jest to, że ma charakterystyczne cechy estetyczne tej "gromady". Dokładniej posiada pięć palców na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) ta cecha estetyczna nigdy nie była zauważalna. Wyraźnie da się zobaczyć prawą, mechaniczną gałkę oczną i czerwoną tęczówkę. W przypadku lewego oka wydaje się, być znacznie uszkodzone. Jej zęby są wyjątkowo ostre i przerażające. Jako czwarta Chica w serii posiada śliniaczek z napisem "Let's Eat" tyle, że postrzępiony oraz jej kostium ma żółte ubarwienie. Z pośród oryginalnej Chici, toy wersji, starszego modelu i Phantom'a wyglądem najbardziej przypomina tego przedostatniego animatronika w tym jest z tej "rodziny" najbardziej zniszczona oraz dziurawa. Jej specyficzną cechą jest posiadanie aż trzech par szczęk, które można dostrzec również u Koszmarnego Fredbear'a, lecz też Koszmar takie ma. Zachowanie Głównym, a zarazem jedynym celem Koszmarnej Chici, jak i jej "przyjaciół" jest dostanie się do głównego protagonisty, zabicie go oraz doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Jej lokacja startowa jest nieznana, ale będzie próbowała czasami opuszczać to bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, przejść przez Prawy Przedpokój i dostać się do grającego praktycznie od samego początku rozgrywki, ponieważ już w nocy 1 stanowi zagrożenie. Nie lubi światła, więc gdy pojawi się na końcu Prawego Przedpokoju, kontakt ze światłem latarki powinien ją zniechęcić na tyle,by schowała się za rogiem.jest wtedy niegroźna. Czasami może pojawić się w mroku przy drzwiach, gdyż jest tam całkowicie niewidoczna, a zaświecenie latarką lub zbyt powolna reakcja, prowokuje ją do ataku, ale istnieje również głośne, specyficzne oddychanie, które wydaje w takiej sytuacji, a ma nam to pomóc określić czy czai się w ciemnościach, czy jej tam nie ma. Należy domknąć na chwilę drzwi i poczekać trochę, aby sobie poszła, lecz i tak nie odpuści. Nigdy się nie poddaje i w coraz to bardziej zaawansowanych etapach Five Nights at Freddy's 4 zacznie się stawać jeszcze bardziej aktywna. Oddychanie Koszmarnej Chici Plik:Breathing1.ogg Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Chica pojawi się tylko jeśli przyzwie ją Dee Dee albo XOR. Kiedy już zostanie przyzwana jej szczęka będzie się zamykać. Jeśli szczęka zostanie zamknięta Nightmare Chica cię zabije. Jeśli nie chcesz zginąć użyj Power A/C. Koszmarny Cupcake Szczególnie ciekawym elementem Koszmarnej Chici jest brudne, uzębione ciastko lub babeczka. Pierwszy raz pojawił się na trzecim teaserze ulokowany na jej ramieniu, ale w grze trzyma go w prawej ręce na niewielkim talerzyku, bądź tacy. Każda Chica miała podobny segment ciała, ale to jest na tyle wyjątkowe, że atakuje zamiast właścicielki, jeśli dostanie się ona do Pokoju Dziecięcego. O dziwo wydaje się ono być żywe, ponieważ podczas ataku dosłownie lewituje i rusza szczęką wyraźnie bez niczyjej pomocy. Prawdopodobnie jego atak jest żartem ze strony twórcy gry (tkz. Easter Egg), dlatego że w żadnej innej sytuacji ciasteczko się nie porusza. Mimo to gracze mają dylemat czy uznać koszmarne ciastko za animatronika, czy nie, chociaż widać, że ono ma swój endoszkielet. Jumpscare thumb|left|Nigtmare Cupcake Jumpscare thumb|right|Nightmare Chica Jumpscare Koszmarna Chica podobnie, jak każdy animatronik w Five Nights at Freddy's 4 potrafi atakować. Tak samo, jak Koszmarny Freddy, Koszmarny Bonnie i Koszmarny Foxy. Ten animatronik jest wyjątkowy pod tym względem, że drugi Jumpscare wykonuje jej pomocnik - Koszmarna Babeczka, jak to jest napisane u góry. Do tego wyjątkowego wydarzenie dochodzi wtedy, gdy protagonista w chwili ataku znajduję się w jakiejkolwiek lokacji z wyjątkiem prawego przedpokoju. Gracz jest teleportowany do Pokoju Dziecięcego, a stamtąd jest atakowany przez ciastko, które jakimś cudem pokonuje grawitację i łamie prawa fizyki. Jeśli natomiast stoi przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do prawego przedpokoju, Nightmare Chica wykonuje osobiście atak ,podczas którego chwyta protagonistę unosi go w górę i prawdopodobnie zabija go swoimi pazurami.W UCN jumpscare wykonuje wtedy kiedy nie podgrzejemy temperatury kiedy jej szczęka ma nas zmiażdżyć.Wtedy chaotycznie kłapie szczęką. .]] Nightmare Chica wydaje specyficzne, głośne odgłosy, kiedy wykonuje Jumpscare Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Nigtmare Cupcake wydaje specyficzne, głośne odgłosy, kiedy wykonuje Jumpscare, ale tylko w zakładce EXTRA. W grze wydaje taki sam dźwięk, co Nightmare Chica. Plik:FNAF4scream3.ogg Ciekawostki * W grze trzyma koszmarną babeczkę w lewej ręce, a na trzecim teaserze babeczka jest na jej ramieniu. * Jumpscare z babeczką prawdopodobnie jest Easter Egg'iem. * Babeczka jednak ma oddzielny Jumpscare w zakładce "EXTRA" co może doprowadzić do wniosku, że Babeczka we FNaF4 jest animatronikiem, a nie Easter Egg'iem. *Ona, Jack'o Chica, Koszmarny Fredbear i Koszmar są jednymi animatronikami w serii, które mają trzy szczęki. *Jeśli Chica chce zaatakować, a my jesteśmy w tylnym pokoju dziecięcym, Prawym Przedpokoju lub szafie jesteśmy teleportowani do Pokoju Dziecięcego. *Koszmarna Chica, jako jedyna (nie licząc Koszmarnego Freddy'ego) ma pomocników. Jest Koszmarny Cupcake. *Koszmarna Babeczka i Jack'o Latern to dwie postacie w Five Nights at Freddy's 4, które nie mają dwóch par szczęk. *Jej ikona w UCN ma błąd - pokazuje że ma 2 szczęki gdzie tak naprawdę ma 3. *W UCN jej zmiany w modelu to: 2 szczęki, z a nie 3, kiedy ma jumpscare, to jej lewa dłoń jest endoszkieletowa, kolor jest bardziej pełny i jaśniejszy, ręce są węższe, Chica również wydaje się być chudsza. *Koszmarna Chica to jedna z sześciu postaci które mogą być przyzwane tylko przez Dee Dee i XOR. Inne to: RWQFSFASXC, PlushTrap, Bonnet, Minireena i Lolbit. Galeria 4-0.jpg|Koszmarna Chica na piątym teaserze do FNaF4 TrailerChica.png|Koszmarna Chica na trailerze do FNaF4 Nightmare Chica.png|Chica w grze. Y2z8wPM.png|2 klatka jumpscare'a. Koszmarna Chica z tyłu prawego przedpokoju.gif|Koszmarna Chica z tyłu prawego przedpokoju NightmareChicaExtra.jpg|Koszmarna Chica w zakładce EXTRA. Nightmare Chica Jumpscare.gif 7umnxcbnrzwy.png|Nightmare Chica w TFF NChicaCN.png|N.Chica w UCN Nightmare Chica w biurze UCN.png|Klatka z animacji zaciskania szczęk nad graczem przez Nightmare Chicę. 19008.png|Górna szczęka N.Chici w UCN. 19100.png|Dolna szczęka N.Chici w UCN. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Kobiety